In a known process, the air used for the heating is conveyed over a heating body with electrically heated wire spirals. The temperature of hot air produced in this manner, though, is subject to fluctuations that are difficult to correct since the regulation reacts sluggishly as a result of the large mass; the power consumption of this process is relatively high because the air flow is allowed to flow continuously due to the long heating time.